Study
by Violet Trancy
Summary: MALE X MALE X FEMALE! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS KIND OF THING THEN DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER! This is my first time writing a threesome. Ven X Terra X Aqua. Ven notices a few changes with his body in the shower and decides to study more about these "changes" and what they mean.


Ven loved training. Being specific, he loved watching his friends train. Aqua was so graceful when she moved; so flexible and powerful. A single hit from her keyblade could take down even the most powerful enemy. He wondered how she was able to move in such tight clothing. Either way, it was nice to look at.

Watching Terra was different. He focused on his power on attacking and less on avoiding his enemies. He was a little slower and less flexible than Aqua, but was equally as powerful. It was almost hypnotic to watch the way his muscles contracted underneath his shirt.

As for Ven? He had a lot of stamina and was on the flexible side, but he was nothing compared to Aqua and Terra. He wondered if they watched him while he trained. Highly doubtful.

Later that night, Ven stood in his bathroom and stared at his naked upper body in the mirror. He sighed and poked at his midsection. Why wasn't he as muscular as Terra? Why couldn't he be as flexible as Aqua? Disappointed with his body, Ven stripped out of the rest of his clothing and stepped into the warm shower.

As he washed himself, Ven began to wonder what his friends looked like while bathing. It was an odd subject that seemed to come out of nowhere, but he couldn't help himself. How defined was Terra? Was his entire body as muscular as his stomach?

And what about Aqua? Ven didn't know much about female anatomy, just that girls and boys have different parts. He didn't know how different, but the thought intrigued him.

An unfamiliar feeling in his lower body pulled Ven out of his thoughts. "What?" He looked down and noticed that his parts were standing up on their own. "What's going on?" This had never happened to him before. Was he getting sick? Should he tell the master? He touched himself a little to see if that would do anything and was surprised at how good it felt. He wrapped his fingers around himself and began to touch even more when a loud moan slipped past his lips.

He couldn't stop. The feeling was amazing! He started to go faster and leaned against the shower wall for support as his moans grew in volume. He ran his thumb over his sensitive foreskin and felt all the pleasure explode in one amazing moment. His body trembled as he enjoyed the aftereffects of his first orgasm and his parts returned to normal.

What had he just done to himself? It had felt too good to be something wrong. He quickly finished his shower, changed into his nightclothes and crawled into his soft, warm bed. "I'll skip training tomorrow and go to the library. The master has to have some books about this kind of stuff, right?

The next day, Ven managed to slip away from the others and busied himself in the library on the other side of the castle. He managed to find two books on the subject: The Joy of Sex and a book about male and female anatomy.

He took his collection to an overstuffed armchair and began studying anatomy. He skipped over what he already knew about males and studied the female body. Boys and girls were a lot different than what he had first thought. There were so many different parts, Ven doubted he would be able to remember all their names.

He decided anatomy was too boring and turned to The Joy of Sex. What he'd experienced in the shower was called an erection and it happens when men are sexually turned on. What he'd done to himself was called masturbation and he was relieved to know that it was perfectly normal. That almost everyone does it. Just when he was about to read more, the library door creaked open.

"Are you in here, Ven?"

"Ven!"

Terra and Aqua must've finished training early! Ven didn't have enough time to put the books back, so he quickly removed his jacket and threw it over the books.

"There you are!" Aqua smiled and waved. "Terra and I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"You skipped training to read?" Terra glanced down at the jacket covering his lap, "What were you reading?"

Before Ven had the chance to come up with a good lie, Terra had yanked the jacket away and exposed his collection. He felt his cheeks darken and quickly ran from the situation. He rushed to his room and buried himself in a mountain of blankets. He was so humiliated that he started to cry. They would never be able to look at him the same way again.

A soft knock came from outside his door, "Ven?"

"Go away Aqua!"

His bedroom door clicked open and he felt both Terra and Aqua sit on his bed. "Come out from under there," Terra spoke.

"No."

Aqua ran her fingers through the blonde spikes sticking out from underneath the comforter, "Ven, there's nothing wrong with what you were reading. There's no reason to feel embarrassed. If you have questions, you can always come to me or Terra."

He finally came out from underneath the blankets and stared at his friends, "What does it feel like when the two of you are together?"

Aqua's cheeks turned pink. Yes, she and Terra had shared many nights together, they had been each other's firsts! But there was no way Ven could know that. He must have assumed so.

"It's different for men and women," Terra answered for her. "But to sum it up, if feels really good."

Something stirred in Ven's lower half and he felt his pants getting tighter. The thought of watching Terra and Aqua pleasure each other thrilled him, but he wanted to know what it felt like when another person did it to him. "Is it better than doing it to yourself?"

Aqua and Terra finally understood what had peaked Ven's interest in the subject. So, he had discovered masturbation. The two older teens looked at each other and grinned as the same thought played through their heads. Aqua leaned into Ven's neck, "So much better."

Terra ghosted his fingers over Ven's chest and down to the hem of his pants, "Do you want us to show you?" He and Aqua had talked about doing this with Ven, but they wanted to wait until he was ready. Looks like that's today.

"I-" Ven stopped when he felt Terra's warm hands slip under his shirt.

"Stand up, Ven." Aqua said and followed his actions. She dropped to her knees and began to undo the boys belt as his shirt was pulled off by Terra.

"Is it okay to see each other like this?"

Terra pressed his bare chest against Ven's back, "It's perfectly normal."

Aqua slid Ven's pants down to his knees and grabbed the base of his erect penis. She glanced up at his blushing face and also noticed his body was shaking. "Don't be nervous, Terra and I will take good care of you." Without another word, she wrapped her lips around Ven's hard manhood and sucked.

He gasped at the warm sensation around him and threaded his fingers through her blue hair.

"Terra!" He shouted when something wet slid over his ass. "What are you doing?" He wasn't exactly complaining about the new feeling, he just didn't expect his friend to put his tongue in such a place. He let out a loud moan as Aqua sped up her actions. "Oh god, Aqua!" Ven felt the explosion of pleasure coming fast, but just as he was about to lose control, she stopped.

"Not yet," she whispered and stood back up. She grabbed his shaking hands and put them on her chest, "Undress me."

Ven hardly noticed that Terra had abandoned his task when he felt Aqua's breasts for the first needed to see what she looked like without clothes. He fumbled with her shirt for a few minutes, but when he finally got it off, he couldn't believe what he saw. Her breasts were perfectly shaped and held in place by a lacy black bra. An unfamiliar, animalistic urge bubbled up inside him and he shoved Aqua back onto the bed. He removed the rest of his clothing so he was hovering over Aqua completely naked.

"Take the rest off," she said between pants.

Ven quickly unhooked her bra and pulled her shorts away from her body while Terra shuffled around behind them. Her body was better than anything he'd imagined. Her breasts were soft and smooth under his hands, her waist was slim and her hips suited her perfectly. His eyes slowly moved downward until he could see between her legs. "Aqua," Ven moved his hands from her breasts and rubbed around her private area with his thumbs. He didn't know where this bold behavior had come from, but at this point, he really couldn't care less.

"Do it, Ven," Terra said and opened a bottle he'd retrieved from his pants pocket earlier. "Use your mouth on her, just like she did to you."

He leaned down and licked up the sweet juices coming out of her. He felt all around her area and pushed two fingers inside of her.

She moaned loudly and squeezed his head with her thighs. If she didn't know better, she'd think he'd had been with other women. "More!" She cried out, but Ven had halted all movement and focused on the horrible pain inside his body.

Tears began to collect at the corners of his eyes, "It hurts!"

"Focus on Aqua," Terra growled and continued to stretch the younger male. "It will feel good, I promise."

They continued to prepare each other until Terra couldn't hold back. "Stop what you're doing," he commanded. Ven pulled away from Aqua and licked the remaining juices from his lips. Terra grabbed Aqua's ankles and spread her legs on either side of he and Ven. "You know what to do, Ven?"

The teen grunted a response and slowly inserted himself into Aqua's warm, wet heat.

Terra followed his actions, but moved much more slowly, he didn't want to make Ven's first time too painful. "Tell me when you're ready."

Aqua grabbed the back of Ven's head and tried to get him to move, but he was waiting for the pain on his other end to dull. After a few minutes of staying stationary, he gave Terra permission to move.

Terra pulled out until the tip of his penis remained inside before slamming back in.

Ven howled at the sharp pain, but a jolt of pleasure quickly overtook it. As terra continued to pound into Ven, Ven rocked forward into Aqua drawing out moan after moan.

"Harder!" Aqua screamed and writhed in pleasure beneath him.

Ven grabbed onto her hips and gave her exactly what she wanted.

Terra picked up his pace and hit Ven's prostate over and over.

Aqua could feel herself teetering on the edge, but she needed more. She pried one of Ven's hands away from her hip and placed it back on her wet heat, "Right here, Ven. Rub me here." She arched her back at the duel stimulation and released her juices onto Ven.

"Oh god," Ven felt Aqua's insides pulse around him a few times and pushed him over the edge. He gave Aqua everything he had before crashing from his intense orgasm.

Terra pulled Ven away from Aqua and thrust into him a few more times before spilling his seed.

The three of them collapsed on the bed and tried to gain control over their racing hearts and burning lungs. Ven was the first to speak, "What does this mean?"

Aqua and Terra looked at him questioningly, "We care about you, Ven. We only want to share this kind of moment with you. We're lovers."

"Really?"

Terra smiled at him, "The three of us can't be separated."

Ven closed his eyes and fell asleep in his lovers arms.


End file.
